Ataraxia
by MuchFanVeryFic
Summary: Ataraxia: calmness or piece of mind; emotional tranquility. —a collection of one shots from all over my mind—


-Nine-

_[Tinyheart- yellowish she-cat of a small, unusual size and amber eyes]_

The small goldeny feline, with her large sappy eyes, padded through the dark forest. The familiar shape of Rainfall beside her helped calm her nerves. "Nervous?" the large, grey stained tom beside her asked. Tinyheart nodded sheepishly. Rainfall smiled. "don't be."

The sound of soft thunder rolled above, the feeling of a light shower hit their fur. Tinyheart shivered, and Rainfall chuckled. He was a strange Tom, he would often sit out in the rain, welcoming its chill and beauty.

The forest around them trembled, as if delighted to finally have another visitor. It was nearly pitch black, the canopy above blocking all light from the full moon. Tinyheart shivered again, spooked by her surroundings. Rainfall reassured her that there was nothing to fear, they were in a sacred place unlike any other.

The pair broke through a particularly thick bush, revealing the one thing they had come for.

The great Moon Skull.

It was the skull of an ancient, unknown beast, with a single Moon lily growing out of one of the eye holes.

Tinyheart gasped, taken aback by the sight. Rainfall stood stoically, simply taking in the view. "it is time..." he told Tinyheart.

There was a new light in her eyes, as she stepped up to the skull, connecting her nose with that of the beast's.

There was a rush of air, and a heavenly stillness. Tinyheart opened her eyes to the most gorgeous sight she had ever seen.

Stars, galaxies, nebulas surrounded her, and made up the cats she saw around her. Some she knew, some she didn't, all looking upon her with wild pride in their eyes and congratulations in their mouths.

Then, all was hushed. The first giver stepped up. A legendary warrior, one Tinyheart knew when she was just a kit, Stormchaser.

The she cat was unable to form words, and she tried to move to go to the warrior, but she was rooted to the spot. Instead, the stormy gray Tom approached her.

"Tinyheart..." he began. "still Tiny, I see." he teased. Tinyheart gave him a playful glare, and smiled. "I give you this life for ferocity. When your clan mates need you, let nothing, not even your stature, stop you from coming to their aid."

Their noses connected, and pure electricity flowed, free and true. It spoke of ancient battles, furious claws, and standing up for those that you must protect. Stormchaser stepped back, leaving Tinyheart spiked with energy.

A kit, long forgotten by most, stepped up. He was missing his back right leg. Tinyheart looked down at him with glistening eyes. "the name is Strongkit!" the little brown tabby kit squeaked. All of a sudden, he rose up, becoming large, muscular, yet still missing a leg. He grinned madly at Tinyheart , who was taken aback.

"I give you this life so you remain strong, all the time! Cuz a leader must be able to continue even in the hardest of times, even with the worst disabilities, ya know." they connected noses. Tinyheart was riveted, a feeling of ferocious power and courage filed her entire being. She felt like a boulder that none could move, steady and able to weather anything the world threw at her.

When she reopened her eyes, little Strongkit was smiling up at her, small as ever. He strutted off, tail like a little flag.

A regal she cat, with fluffy black fur, and a white chest, sauntered up. She looked at Tinyheart without a smile, but with fair green eyes. "I give you this life for judgement. In hard times of war and misgivings, being able to correctly judge and assess the situation may save many lives." Regalflower touched her nose to Tinyheart's. Wisdom flowed over the she cat life a robe, making her see things she never did before, never thought possible. It was over just like that, and Regalflower was already walking away.

Shardclaw stepped up, his darkgrey fur littered with lighter flecks. His held face power, and his eyes held grief. "I give you this life to Cope. The loss of a loved one may be difficult to handle, but you must find the strength to move on." their noses met. a flush of color made everything appear drab and lifeless, and the ultimate weight came crashing came crashing down on the soon to be leader. Sorrow flooded every crevice of her soul, and she was near her breaking point. A light came bashing in, showing the truth of the world, and the hope everyday brings. Shardclaw left with a small "good luck".

A red she cat stood up next. Tinyheart gasped. "Redhaze!" she purred in delight. Redhaze cuffed her playfully over the ears, and smiled a warm smile. "hey Tiny, glad to see you again!" she coughed a little, and continued. "with this life, I give you Friendship. Never forget who your friends are, and hold them close, for they will always be there for you." A rush of playfulness, happiness, jokes, seriousness, and comfort zoomed straight through Tinyheart, slingshoting back. Redhaze smiled, and stepped down after a quiet "bye, tiny..."

A small, whitish Tom stepped up. Mintfrost. "welcome." he said in a small voice. "with this life, I give you Sacrifice. Life can be hard, and we must all make sacrifices, whether they are big or small. Do not hesitate to make sacrifices for your clan." he pressed his nose to hers, and Tinyheart was swept away in a muddle of pain, nobility, and righteousness. When she was released, Mintfrost nodded to her, and walked down.

Rosestar, a cat of almost pink fur, stepped up. Tinyheart purred loudly, over joyed to see her former leader. Rosestar nuzzled her deputy, and smiled. "good day, Tinyheart." she purred. "with this life, I award you cunning. It takes a sly fox to nab the rabbit, and in some situations you are the fox, some the rabbit. Whatever the situation, use this life to outsmart all others." Rosestar pressed her nose to Tiny's. The feeling of illusion took Tinyheart, her tongue became silver, her feet sly and quiet. Rosestar nodded a final farewell, and stepped down.

A calico Tom stepped up, his form badly faded. He grinned madly. "Tis is, the founder of Wildclan!" he announced. "Wildstar, at your service." Tinyheart's eyes went wide, and she stammered. "say nothing, child, for I have something very important to say. You are very special. While you are small in stature, your heart is the purest Starclan had ever seen. And you will fulfill your ultimate destiny one day. This life I give you will help you get there. With this life, I grant you the power of the ancient beasts." he swiftly connected noses.

The images of mighty beasts ran through Tinyheart's head. And she didn't feel so tiny anymore. She felt massive. And there they were, her enemies, al, running in terror. She roared in victory, her clan-

The vision was cut off, and Wildstar looked at Tiny with large, proud blue eyes. "go, Tinystar! fulfill your purpose!" he instructed.

Tinyheart woke up, and Rainfall looked at her with wide eyes. "y-you... You are th-the Great Beast." he stammered.

—


End file.
